Part of Me
by moomolie1709
Summary: He had never been so scared in his life. But he was about to take a chance on the girl who made him want to be the person he was destined to become. Bellamy/Clarke.


**Part of Me**

He'd been a coward his entire life.

Afraid to be the person he wanted to be, frightened of consequences, and scared out of his mind for feeling the way he did, Bellamy Blake was a boy who had always acted out of fear. From protecting Octavia, shooting Jaha, leading the 100 to cover his own ass, to trying to run away by himself—he was always afraid.

But then she came crashing into his life.

She was a violent storm of a girl who never hesitated to put him in his place. Blonde hair and fair complexion, she looked the part of a princess. But she was more ruthless and braver than anyone else he had ever met.

Thrust onto earth, everything here was different.

She brought out the best parts of him he never knew he had. She made him courageous, she made him angry, she made him stretch his mind to its furthest extent. She had him head over heels, and that terrified him.

This effect she had over him was everything. She consumed his every thought, his very being was thinking about her, thinking of how to protect her. She didn't need a protector, but it was his instinct to guard the things precious to him.

He was afraid of this girl. She was strong, she was infuriating, she was amazing.

He had spent his entire life living in fear, but no more.

He wanted to conquer the biggest fear that kept him up at night on this place. So he took matters into his own hands.

The fighting was over—or at least it had lulled. They had fled the camp and were going to live another day. They had lost a great many of their people, but most of them were alive, and that was victory enough for him.

He saw her getting up from the group that had gathered by the campfire. He stood up and followed her.

Clarke was exhausted. She didn't know what to think, or where to begin organizing the millions of thoughts in her head. She needed some fresh air and got up for a walk on her own.

She was midstep when someone caught her arm. The air knocked out of her chest when the hand yanked and pulled her into a rock hard body. He caught her. In one smooth motion, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her face close to his.

He was about to press his lips to hers when he stopped. He couldn't breathe.

And the two of them stood like that for a moment.

Neither of them pulled away, but just held their breaths.

There had always been a sort of attraction between them. Something that was unspoken. What started out as explicit hostility and transformed itself into mutual respect and admiration. He was everything she wasn't, and she was everything that he wasn't. In many ways they were opposites, yet simultaneously the same.

In that instant, she snapped back to reality, suddenly very aware of the close proximity of his face to hers. She was just thinking about pulling away when his lips found their ways onto hers.

Like a wildfire, slow, burning, and all consuming. This kiss was different than anything she'd ever experienced. She liked it.

Her hands placed on top of his shoulders and then before she could stop herself, she was kissing back. Her back was to a tree and what could have been only a few minutes felt like an eternity she never wanted to end.

He was the first to stop. He looked down at her much the same way she looked at him. In awe.

"Wow," was all he could muster up to say. He looked away, a grin across his chiseled face.

"Yeah," she responded, breathing heavily. She glanced up, seeing his smile and unable to hide her own. "Oh, shut up." Rolling her eyes, she bunched a fist in her hand and playfully struck him on the arm.

He was filled with purpose now, with a new confidence that he hardly imagined having. There were always girls before, girls who latched onto his arm. But they didn't click with him like the light haired girl in his arms right now.

"We don't need to talk for this," he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Bellamy had been a coward his entire life, but it all changed. He was the man he wanted to be around her.

The princess had finally turned a scared boy into the king he was always destined to become.

**End (?)**

A/N: I haven't been active much on this website for a very long time. But I started watching 'The 100' and fell in love with Bellarke. Please leave a review if you can, and if you would like me to continue this story.


End file.
